25-One-Shots
by annabethlove
Summary: 25 one shots. Dealing with the Percy Jackson characters and the Heroes of Olympus characters. Best one shots ever!-3 My first fan fiction stories! Comment, vote and follow! All rights go to Rick Riordan. But the ideas are mine or whatever i say that i came up with.
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote this when I was 12, so please don't judge. I always thought it would be cute if Jason had a small crush on Annabeth. But I'm Percabeth all the way __J__ Anyways ill probably update soon and a real one shot I made right now. Not three or four years ago. Comment and Vote!_

**Truth or Dare**

It was a normal day at camp half blood and everyone was sitting at the pavilion eating their dinner. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Nico, Travis, Connor, Malcolm and a new boy from the Hecta cabin where all sitting at the same table since Chiron had given everyone the privilege to sit where ever they wanted.

"So," Everyone looked up as Leo spoke, "who wants to play a game of Truth or Dare?"

All the guys started rooting while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Leo, don't you think that's a little childish?" Piper asked.

"We'll it doesn't matter since I won't be able to stay," Annabeth said standing up, "I have some planning and designs that I need to finish for Mount Olympus by next week and it will take me every little moment or extra time I have. I can't deal with games."

She was about to leave and Percy was about to beg her to stay when Leo beat him to it, "Are you afraid you won't be able to handle the dares that get thrown your way Annabeth?"

Everyone turned towards Leo, probably thinking if he had a death wish, especially Percy since he was giving Leo a look of pity and something that said, Your screwed.

No one challenged Annabeth, no one, that is, if they wanted to live peacefully for the longest they could, or as long a demigod could live.

Annabeth just raised an eyebrow as if to say, _Are you serious?_

"Come on wise girl," Percy said, trying to convince his girlfriend, "it won't be that bad. It can be fun. Stay, please? For me?" By now Percy was practically begging, giving Annabeth his big sea-green pleading eyes.

Annabeth finally sighed and said, "Fine, but your staying up late with me tonight to finish those designs seaweed brain," She looked at Leo, "and I guess I have to show someone I'm not afraid of a silly little game."

Leo grinned, "Okay then, everyone let's go to the campfire area." He looked at Annabeth, "Wise girl is going to prove she isn't afraid of these silly games." Leo said.

Annabeth glared at him while Percy gave him a flat look. "Never call her that again, only I get to call her that"

Leo grinned and said; before sprinting towards the beach with a red faced Percy behind him "Whatever you say seaweed brain."

...

"Okay how do we play this ridiculous game of yours Leo?" Hazel said.

Everyone was sitting in a circle, close enough around the fire to keep warm, especially the couples cuddled together, which where only three, Annabeth and Percy, Piper and Jason and Hazel and Frank.

"Sometimes I forget your from the forties Hazel." Leo said, scratching the back of his head.

"We'll it's easy," Rachel said with a shrug, "You just ask your partner either truth or dare and they get to choose either the truth or dare. Self explanatory If you asked me"

"So who first?" Jason asked.

"We'll," Frank spoke up, "since it was Leo's idea to play this err, game, he should go first"

Leo grinned and looked straight the smart blonde on Percy's lap.

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

Annabeth didn't even blink when she answered, "Truth"

"That's kind of lame, your no fun." Leo pouted.

Annabeth smirked, "I never said I would make it fun."

"Fine, whatever" Leo said, rolling his eyes, "Is it true you have a diary?"

Annabeth's' eyes widen and heat started creeping up her neck.

"T-true" she stuttered out.

Everyone blinked at her.

_The leader of camp half blood had a diary? The girl who single handily defeated Gaea? And helped bring down Kronos with the help of Percy?_ Leo thought.

Connor and Travis started laughing and got to their feet.

"Wow Annabeth, not so big and tough now, Huh?" Connor mocked.

"Don't you two even dare, if you don't want to spend the next month in kitchen duty and wake up with blue hair the next day." Annabeth threatened.

Quickly the twins sat down, everyone knew Annabeth's threats weren't the ones to joke about. Or forget.

"My turn." Annabeth said. She smiled as she looked at Leo, "Truth or dare?" she asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Dare, duh! I'm no chicken like you!"

Annabeth smirked and said, "I dare you to go into the Hermes cabin and sneak some of their secret junk food stash."

"Hey!" Connor said, glaring at Annabeth, "You can't do that! That's our stash!" Travis's finished.

"You should share! sharing is caring!" Malcolm said, grinning.

"Fine." Both muttered.

"You can take one other person with you." Annabeth told Leo.

"Fine! Percy come on." Leo said, standing up.

Annabeth didn't seem so happy with Leo's choice but didn't comment as Percy kissed her cheek, stood and trotted behind Leo.

While they waited on Leo and Percy they kept playing until the son of Hecta chose the wrong dare to make.

"Jason I dare you kiss the prettiest girl in this circle," he said, and Jason smiled and was turning towards Piper when the boy spoke again, "who isn't your girlfriend."

Everyone just stared as Jason fidgeted and looked at all the girls. Rachel, Hazel and Annabeth were the only girls in the group, other than Piper.

Frank kind of pulled Hazel closer to him, almost in protection. But Jason knew who he liked, he had always thought she was one of the prettiest girls in camp, after Piper.

If he wasn't dating or in love with Piper or ever met her, he would go for her. Which still wouldn't work out because she had a boyfriend.

She was always there for him when he arrived at camp and had no idea who he was. She was wise, pretty, a leader and could kick anyone's butt. She could intimidate anyone and didn't put up with anyone's crap at all.

Before he could he could chicken out he quickly stood and walked toward her. She looked surprised as he walked towards her. Just before his lips touched her or she could slap him away, the tip of a sword was placed under his throat.

"Don't you dare, or it will be the last breath you take." Percy said. Jason quickly went back to his seat, while Percy glared at him and sat by Annabeth, who Jason had tried to kiss.

Leo started passing out the snacks but no one continued the game, it was kind of awkward, especially since hey discovered Jason had some kind of crush on Annabeth.

The rest of the night Percy kept glaring at the son of Zeus/Jupiter and at the son of Hecta while he kept close to his girlfriend as she snuggled closer to him for warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't seen much of Leo and Annabeth as being close friends. (Only for like one or two pages in the mark of Athena, which doesn't satisfy me) We'll is a little friend bonding time. Finally someone else than Percy is there for Annabeth. This is during the time were Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper are working on the Argos II. It's like the 4th month since Percy's gone missing. (I don't think it'll have spoilers)_

**Leo and Annabeth Time**

"Leo." Leo turned to look at Piper standing at were the hatch of the Argo II would be built. At her side was Jason in his normal purple shirt and blue jeans. Annabeth was there too, her blonde hair in a messy pony tail down her shoulder. Normal orange cam half-blood t-shirt and shorts on.

"Wassup?" Leo asked, getting back to work on the engine, but still paid attention.

"It's nine o'clock at night Leo. I think you should go and rest." Piper said, her voice was calm, almost charm speaking him.

"I'm fine. I just wanna finish the engine." he said, pulling out a wrench from his tool belt.

"Leo-" but Leo cut Jason off,

"-I'm fine. Seriously, I'll head out soon." he said.

They hesitated, not sure if they should leave their Latino friend alone.

Luckily Annabeth came to his rescue.

"Don't worry guys." she said, stepping forward to kneel next to Leo. "I'll stay with him and help finish the engine." She looked at Leo, "as long as it's fine with you."

"Yeah. Guys with Annabeth's help I'll probably finish quicker, maybe in an hour." he said, giving his friends a tight lip smile, trying not to make them worry about him.

They seemed to relax at the thought of Annabeth staying behind to help Leo. Lately Leo barley slept because he spent most of his time working on the ship.

"But Annabeth," Piper said, her voice showing worry. "You just got back, and before that you spent most of your time here at camp helping Leo on the ship. You need to rest."

It was true Annabeth barley ever slept. Helping Leo with the ship, taking care of camp (since she-after all-was one of the leaders) and trying to find away to contact Percy, she didn't have time for sleep.

Annabeth gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine Piper. After we finish the engine will head in." Annabeth promised.

"Okay, see you in the morning." said Jason, who looked reassured with Annabeth's promise. He took Pipers' hand, bid goodbye and left.

"So, Valdez," Annabeth said as she looked at him. "How far have you gotten?"

And Leo started telling her what he had done. Soon they both started working together, forgetting time, and enjoying that their mind was occupied by something else, other than lost boyfriends and the big lack of sleep they both shared.

Somehow when they finished the engine thirty minutes later they had a silent agreement to start on the control panels of the ship.

Five hours later, around 2:30 in the morning, they had most of the wiring done, even though they still needed some scraps to cover it up.

"I want this to be controlled by a Wii controller." Leo confessed, and he managed to gain a small smile from Annabeth, probably how that came out of nowhere.

"'Kay. Go get the materials so we can finish." she said. And Leo did. Somehow they worked in silence, sharing ideas without really talking. They barley did, only when it as necessary. It wasn't as if they were uncomfortable with each other. It wasn't that way at all. It was just so...peaceful. And none of the two minded the silence, they enjoyed it.

Time went by fast as they worked. Soon it became 9:00 am and Piper and Jason came to check on them. Somehow Leo and Annabeth shared a glance and decided to lie to them. Annabeth told them they started working early, that's why they had accomplished a lot. Piper and Jason didn't look convinced, but they let it go.

Leo didn't like lying to them, but he didn't want to be scolded by Piper and Jason, and they would probably make Annabeth remember she had to do something and she would leave and she wouldn't be back until a few days, and he really liked her company. She was the only one who understood they way of his work and didn't complain. Like why it's better to use 1/4 wrench instead of a 2/8 sometimes.

Leo and Annabeth barley paid attention to anyone, and soon it was eleven at night, and they had worked on one fourth of the ship, completely finishing that part, and they both lacked sleep from the last day or two.

"Annabeth." Leo called at the blonde girl who looked like she was about to fall a sleep on top of the panel board.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, but then composed herself. "What?" she asked.

"I think it's best if we head in." he said.

Annabeth shook her head. "No. Leo, we only have two months left to leave and head to the roman camp...we need to finish...I...I need to..."

Leo rarely saw Annabeth at lose for words and defeated, but at the moment he knew she was struggling. He knew they never really interacted often, but she was still one of his friends.

"Annabeth, it's fine. Tell me why your really doing this. Staying up late and helping fix the ship, I mean." Leo said as he walked closer to her.

"For Percy." she answered. And then as if it downed at her how tired she was, Annabeth's body sagged and Leo could see how much the lost of her boyfriend had affected Annabeth.

The sleepless night had made dark shadows around her eyes, and her gray eyes were dull, her hair barely kept, and her clothes were wrinkly.

"Annabeth, will find him. I promise." he knew It was a big promise, but all he ever heard around camp was a bout Annabeth's famous boyfriend Percy Jackson. Leo didint even know the guy but Leo knew Percy was important or Annabeth so he would help her get him back.

Then he was surprised when Annabeth threw her arms around his neck an began to sob in his chest.

At first he didn't know what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around her and hold her.

"I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't remember me." Annabeth muttered.

"Hey, it's okay." Leo said and it seemed he said something wrong because Annabeth only began to sob even harder.

"H-he said that to m-me two years ago before he disappeared f-for two weeks."

Oh, Leo thought.

"We'll find him okay?"

"What if he doesn't remember me?"

Leo didn't know what to answer at first. How was he supposed to help someone who he rarely talk and now was here asking for comfort?

"If he doesn't, ill just have to make a machine that will make him remember." he said, "Or you can always beat him into remembering."

At first Leo thought Annabeth was crying even harder but then she realized them from their hug and he saw she was laughing

She had a big smile, but her eyes and face were red and she still had some tears running down her face.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"You. You remind me of him." Annabeth said.

Leo was confused. So far all he heard about Annabeth's boyfriend was that he was a great hero, strong and a leader. He didn't see why he would remind Annabeth of her boyfriend. Leo wasn't a hero, he was….Leo.

"How?" Leo asked.

Annabeth smile sadly and there was a certain gleam in her eyes now as she looked at leo.

"I can tell you, but I'll let you find out by yourself." Annabeth smiled. "Let's head in, don't you think It's a bit late?" And like that she walked out the boat.

_ Okay,_ Leo thought, _What just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Interview With Leo Valdez**

**Q**: Hi Leo! How are you?

**Leo: **Um, fine?

**Q**: Hey! Don't be nervous! I'm only gonna ask you a few questions!

**Leo**: Me nervous? Pfft! Bring it on!

**Q: **Leo, how do you find life at camp half blood?

**Leo**: Are you kidding me? It's amazing! Hephaestus Cabin is awesome! And all the campers here are hilarious! Especially Travis and Connor from the Hermes cabin! And some of the girls here are just on FIRE! Haha! Do you get it? Since you know I have fire powers and everything?

**Q:** Haha, okay…? Anyways what's the best thing at camp?

**Leo:** Um, that would be spending time with my friends Jason and Piper. I mean when their not being all lovey dovey.

**Q: **Leo how did you feel when Annabeth and Percy fell into Tarterus?

**Leo**: That's a subject that's really hard to talk about, but I knew it was my fault even if Annabeth keeps telling me it's not.

**Q: **Leo, who do you think would be the smartest and bravest and most accurate person to lead a quest?

**Leo:** Honestly? Annabeth. I mean she's really smart and she did get us through our last quest. And brought down Gaea. Even though she can be tempered headed. Oh! Don't tell her I said that!

**Q:** So you would have her as a partner if you ever fought against something huge and over your intelligence level?

**Leo: **Yup. Wait! I'm smart! And anyways, I would mostly stick with Piper and Jason.

**Q: **What do you think about Percy?

**Leo: **At first the guy scarred me, I mean he had this strong vibe…Aura. He's the strongest demigod I have ever met. Uh, don't tell Jason.

**Q: **Well then that's all the time we have, say bye Leo.

**Leo: **Peace out!

_Please enjoy and sorry it's really short!_


End file.
